Annoyance
by Kairi-kun
Summary: Dawn, May, Leaf, and Misty are not happy with the boys so they pull a prank on them. One-shot


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

This is my one-shot that I made and I hope you like it.

* * *

Dawn, Leaf, May, and Misty stood in front of the guys with glares firmly in place. Paul, Gary, Drew, and Ash were looking back at them slightly scared. The deadly calm looks on their faces were scary enough but with narrowed eyes they looked terrifying. Dawn took a step forward and they waited for the tongue lashing they knew was coming. She sighed.

"I'm leaving." She turned and walked away with the other girls following her.

"We just signed our own death." Paul said and the others couldn't help but agree.

Back to the girls:

The girls walked back to the mall and sat down at the food court. Dawn was in a thinking position then a smirk appeared on her face. Before anyone could ask what she had been thinking about she jumped up from the table. She made a motion with her hand for them to follow her and led them to the men's section in the clothes and found identical outfits to the one's the guys wear in their sizes. Finally it clicked in all their heads and they all were wearing the same smirk. After purchasing the clothes they went back to their rooms and worked out the rest of the plan.

Next day:

The girls walked into class room noticing that they were the only ones their and sat down. They all got into position knowing that the guys would be in there in a few minutes. The guys walked in and their mouths dropped open. Dawn was sitting in her regular seat with an impassive expression and her arms crossed. Leaf was flirting with some guy with a seductive look while he blushed. May was flicking her hair arrogantly at Drew. Misty was eating and stuffing her face. The guys went over to them and Dawn cracked one eye open.

"What are you doing?" Paul asked.

Dawn replied. "Hn." Paul's eye twitched ever so slightly. Gary walked over to Leaf and watched as she turned to him. "What's going on?" She replied coolly. "What are you talking about handsome?" May flicked her hair at Drew as he came over to her. "What's with the look airhead?" Drew gaped at her. Ash walked over to Misty. "Can I have some?" She looked up still with food in her mouth. "No." The guys sat down and looked over at the girls again. That's when they noticed the change of clothes too and their eyes widened more. Dawn smirked and asked. "Something wrong troublesome?"

Paul looked annoyed. "Why are you dressed like us?"

"Why do you assume we are dressed as you? Maybe you're dressed as us." May replied coolly.

Drew still couldn't believe that May had stolen his look and hair thing. The other students watched them warily sensing a very huge argument about to happen.  
Misty looked slightly panicked and was begging Leaf for her homework like Ash would do to Gary almost on a daily basis. The teacher had already been briefed on what was going on and smirked when he saw the looks on the guy's faces.

The girls and guys always sat together at lunch with whatever girl Gary usually brought but today Leaf had brought a guy and was flirting. Dawn was sitting with her arms crossed and a slight scowl on her face towards Misty who was eating sloppily. May flicked her hair at Drew who was staring at her. "What's wrong Airhead usually you would be blowing up at me?" Drew yelled. "Grasshead." Then he smacked himself in the forehead after realizing what he had just said.

They all went to the coffee shop and sat down. Dawn was still scowling at everything in sight. Paul was really not enjoying this prank and was about to yell when the waiter showed up. "Can I get you anything?" He asked. Leaf replied. "Yes, you can get me your phone number." The guy smirked and wrote it down handing it to her with a wink. Gary's eye brow was twitching as he watched and turned his head away from her when she looked at him. "What's wrong handsome?" She asked him and winked. "Jealous?" His face flared red and he turned away from her with a quick no.

"Why won't you talk?" Paul asked Dawn.

She answered. "Troublesome maybe I was thinking."

Misty was eating and being completely oblivious to the look Ash was giving her. May flicked her hair then stood up. "I have a date I've got to go." Drew was slightly annoyed by this and then looked at Paul. They looked at Gary and Ash then. Dawn had crossed her arms and closed her eyes with a smirk. Then it melted into a scowl which made Paul mad. The guys all got up and walked out of the coffee shop. When May confirmed they were gone from where she was hidden they dropped the acts.

"Leaf put on a good act." Dawn stated. Leaf stated. "But not as good as May's." Said girl shook her head. "I did nowhere as good as Misty." Misty laughed and pointed at Dawn. "You as Paul was the best out of all of us." They laughed and walked home back to acting like the guys. Meaning Dawn was scowling, Misty was eating, May was flicking her hair, and Leaf was flirting with every guy in sight. She had gotten like fifteen phone numbers on the way to their dorm.

Next day:

The guys almost groaned when they saw that the girls still looked like them. Dawn was scowling at Paul which he was wearing a glare. Misty was begging Leaf for food yet again. May flicked her hair at Drew and greeted. "Good morning airhead." Drew responded with, "Change back now." She looked at him with interest. "Airhead what are you talking about?"

It was a Saturday so they were meeting at the café. Gary watched as Leaf flirted with the guy at the counter who was flirting right back. Paul and Dawn sat at a booth having a stare down. Dawn was scowling at him while he glared. This was starting to tick them off. They guys finally decided to end this.

"I'm sorry." They chorused.

The girls looked at each other then at them with the same expressions as before. Then burst out laughing with tears in their eyes. The guys had strange looks on their faces. "We got you good this time." May stated then poked Drew in the head. "You called me Grasshead." Then she started laughing again. Leaf winked at the guy at the counter. "Thanks for the help Jason." The guy at the counter grinned. "No problem Leaf." Gary's eyes widened then he glared at her.

"Why?" Paul asked.

Dawn scowled at him then smiled brightly. "We wanted to show you what you looked like and now you know how much it annoys us."

Ash looked at Misty and she smiled at him. He hugged her and she hugged back. Drew put an arm around May's waist and kissed her forehead. "Please don't flick your hair ever again." May blushed but leaned into his embrace. Gary kissed Leaf on the forehead and then pulled her to his chest. "I'm sorry Leaf." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. Paul walked over to Dawn. "Troublesome." Then he kissed her fully on the lips and she melted into the kiss. The girls changed out of the guys clothes except Dawn wore the jacket. They walked off hand in hand towards wherever they wanted to go with a new found respect for the other.

* * *

Review


End file.
